The present invention relates generally to the field of providing digital content, and more particularly to managing and controlling the presentation of the provided digital content.
Many systems have been developed and are currently in use for providing digital content, such as movies, music, videos, text, and so forth. Such digital content may be supplied by a provider or holder (a supplier) of the content to a distributor or to the consumer, for example. There is an on-going need to more efficiently provide and distribute such content. Moreover, there is a desire to in the industry to more effectively provide digital content in substantially real time. In addition, there is desire to more efficiently and descriptively provide streaming video from many sources worldwide.